Many liquids e.g. paint which are supplied in aerosol cans must be shaken or stirred quite vigorously in order to create an even mixture of the components therein and to allow easy application of the paint, for lengthy periods i.e. 2 minutes. The key reason for poor workmanship with spray paints is insufficient mixing of the paint components.
It is known to provide paints and other liquids in aerosol cans which use a propellant gas to spray the liquid from the can. Again if the liquid contents have settled during storage before use, then it is necessary to shake the can quite vigorously in order to mix the contents of the can, and to allow easy and even application of the paint through the nozzle of the can. It is known to provide a ball-bearing or other such solid object within the body of the can in order to increase the mixing/stirring effect when the can is shaken.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,537 describes an attachment for a portable sander of the type having a vibrating shoe. The attachment comprises a pan-like structure having parallel end walls, parallel side walls, and a rectangular bottom with members secured to the underside of the bottom adapted to engage a cylindrical surface along spaced-apart longitudinal lines;
a lip at the upper edge of one part of the end walls adapted to slidably receive an end of the shoe, and a clamp attached to the opposite end wall adapted to engage the other end of the shoe when the shoe is at rest on the bottom of the adaptor member; and flexible means connected to the pan-like structure and adapted to removably hold a cylindrical container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,622 describes an apparatus and method for utilizing a hand-held power drill having a rotatable chuck, for shaking paint containers and the like. The apparatus comprises a semi-cylindrical cradle for receiving a container of spray paint, securing means for removably securing the container of spray paint within the semi-cylindrical cradle, a bearing secured to the semi-cylindrical cradle and a first cylindrical drive shaft rotatably mounted within the bearing for moving about a first axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,829 discloses a can shaking kit for attachment to the rectangular sanding base of an inverted vibratory sander.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,996 describes a paint shaker apparatus powered by a pneumatic sanding tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,193 describes a spray can mixing apparatus comprising a wire coil body formed of a single wire made of a deformable memory retentent material, which defines a cylindrical central cavity. A lower end of the wire coil body extends and is co-axially aligned with the cylindrical opening cavity. A drill chuck is secured to the wire lower end portion to effect selective rotation of the wire coil body.
Many of the devices of the prior art involve rotation about, or vibratory motion in a direction perpendicular to, the longitudinal axis of the container.